Seeing, REALLY Seeing
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Eiji so far has live a pretty good life. At the age of 15 he finds out something horrible. This cheerful person has developed at severe case of cancer. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Just A Normal Day

**NEEDING TITLE**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!_

* * *

**

**Chapter 1 – Just A Normal Day**

I stared out the window. Sure, it was English class and I was supposed to be listening to Mr. Jorgen's lecture, but all I could think about was the feel of the tennis racket in my hands, the wind in my hair, the feeling of joy fill me when I won a match and the feeling of defying the law of gravity with my acrobatics. I could hardly wait to get out onto the court and show Oishi what I learned on the weekend. He would be so proud of me. I am, after all, his doubles partner!

"Eiji!" I heard Shusuke Fuji mutter harshly. I turned slightly to face him. "Look!" He indicated his hand to the board that was being filled with jot-notes. He shook his head, before continuing to write down the lines. Some friend!

I quickly started to write the notes down, pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind.

As soon as the final bell rang, I dashed to the tennis club. I ran and ran and somehow managed to slam into someone. We both tumbled to the ground.

"Nya!" I groaned, clutching my head carefully. Must have hit it on impact. "You ok?" I said, looking up to see none other than the girl who always cheered on Ryoma.

She blushed slightly. "Yes! Sorry Kikumaru-senpai!" Her timid voice reached my ears faintly.

"No…it's my fault. I was in a rush and wasn't watching where I was going, ummm…?" I blanked.

"It's Sakuno…I'm the coach's granddaughter," she supplied.

I smiled brightly as I stood up. "Well…my pardons, Sakuno!" I held out my hand, smiling as she shyly gripped it. I gently eased her off of the ground. "Sorry for bashing into you, nya!" My other hand immediately went to the back of my head before rubbing it in an embarrassed sort of way.

She let go off my hand and averted her eyes. "It's ok, Kikumaru-senpai…" She shied away from me a bit. "I wasn't paying attention!"

"It's ok! Neither was I…" I grinned before hastily adding, "You can call me Eiji, ya know. It doesn't bother me. Actually…I prefer it, nya!"

She smiled shyly. "Ok, Kiku-" She quickly changed her words. "Eiji." She looked at her watch before jumping to a start. "I gotta go! And you're late, Eiji!" she cried. "I'm sorry for stalling you!"

I frowned at knowing I was late. "No…it's my fault for not realizing the time, nya. I better go before my laps are doubled. Later!" Before she could reply I had booked it off to the court.

"Bye…" I could just hear her quiet mumble. Jeez! She's so loud when cheering, nya!

I ran to the change-rooms and quickly threw off my school clothes and replaced them with my tennis uniform. I then dashed to the courts, hoping that the bochu would be merciful today. Knowing my luck, probably not!

"Eiji! What happened to you! You're late!" Oishi cried. He always _was _a worrywart!

"Hoi, Hoi, Oishi!" I grinned, using another one of my made up words. If you didn't know, the other is 'nya'. "Is bochu around?" I questioned, desperately hoping the answer was no.

"Kikumaru…" I cringed at realizing that the person I was questioning about was right behind me. "You are late…20 laps," Kunimitsu said in his stoic, unmoving voice.

I turned around and peered into the dark eyes that were always hidden behind a pair of glasses. "Yes, bochu…nya…" I watched him nod, before hurrying to run the laps. I so do not deserve this punishment! I was _only_ 2 minutes late, nya!

I sweated as I ran around the court for the 17th time. "Nya! It seems as if all I'm doing today is running!" I growled out, ignoring the looks from the grade sevens who were picking up the tennis balls. "GAH! I'm in the ninth grade! Can't I be spared from this horrendous punishment!"

After I had finally finished my laps, I only had a half-hour before tennis was over. I had barely managed to con myself in a match with Oishi. I still needed to show him my new moves, after all!

"Hoi, hoi!" I chirped to Fuji. "How was I?" I smiled brightly, waiting to hear the answer from my best friend. Tennis practice was finished for the day.

"You were excellent!" Fuji smiled as usual. He opened his eyes in mock-accusation. "You learned some new tricks, haven't you?" He walked into the change-room.

I smiled as I wandered after him. "Yep! I spent the whole weekend practicing, nya!" I eased off my sweat-covered jersey. "You like them?" I quickly finished changing into some clean clothes.

"Ya!" Fuji grinned. " Sa, I wish I could do those flips and jumps! It must be amazing to feel the air beneath you, defying gravity as you lunge out to hit back the tennis ball!"

We headed out the door, starting the routine of walking home. He would walk me home on the way to his house. We just chatted about some new techniques we found. The next thing I knew, I was standing outside my house.

Fuji smiled. "Later, Eiji! See you tomorrow!" He preceded walking.

"Later, Fuji!" I ran into my house.

After I had supper with my overly large family, I helped my two brothers with dishes even though it wasn't my turn, played chess with my dad and grandfather, chatted with my two older sisters and my mom, and helped my grandmother with her knitting (holding the yarn and such), I finally headed for a LONG shower. After changing into my pajamas and thoroughly brushing my teeth, I kissed my mom, dad, and grandma on the cheek. I was finally able to crawl into my warm bed.

I smiled as I thought about how tomorrow I would wake up early and make the whole family pancakes. I turned over and wrapped my arms around my big teddy-bear that Great-grandma had gotten me when I was eight. "Goodnight," I murmured, knowing that nobody could hear me. I curled up and, after what seemed like ages but was only minutes, fell sound asleep.

* * *

_**Ok! First chapter up. It will get better. **_

_**Read and review!**_

_**- Lonely Athrun Zala**_


	2. Some Bad News

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!

* * *

**

**Chapter 2 – Some Bad News**

'RING! RING! RING!'

"Ungh," I groaned, moving to hit the snooze button. Wait, I can't find the clock. I sit up and look around. I finally manage to find it. It was all the way across the room on my dresser! Oh! Wait…I put it there so I wouldn't hit the snooze button!

I quickly dashed down the stairs and started cooking. I was going to cook my family breakfast if it was the last thing I did! Well, maybe not, but you get the point.

"Mmmm!" I heard my mom come down the stairs a good 15 minutes later. She looked over to me. "Hey, Eiji! You're making breakfast?" I had to laugh at the question.

"No, mom…" I snickered sarcastically. "I'm making supper!" She mock-glared at me. "Ya…I'm making pancakes!"

A few minutes later and the whole family were sitting at the table, waiting for me to finish. Brothers were chanting 'WE WANT FOOD' and my sisters were glaring at them for their 'uncouthness'. Who even USES that word anymore? Definitely not I!

At 8:00 I ran upstairs (after eating MY share of the pancakes, of course) and quickly got ready for school. "Later!" I cried, running out the door and slamming into Oishi who always walks with me to school.

"OWIE!" I moaned, again resting my hand on my head. "Why is this happening to me EVERY SINGLE DAY?" I cried. You see, today Oishi, Monday Sakuno, Sunday Fuji, Saturday the bochu, and Friday Ryoma-Chibi-kun. It seems as if I am drawn to slamming into people!

"You ok, Eiji? You hit the ground pretty hard!" Oishi was already standing. "Here, grab my hand," he muttered, offering his hand up. As soon as I complied, he pulled my light form from the ground.

"Ya…sorry for hitting you, nya!" I let go of his hand and looked at my watch. "OH MY GOD!" I looked up into Oishi's confused eyes. "We only got 5 minutes before school starts! RUN!" I took off, hearing Oishi's quick steps behind me.

As soon as we ran into the classroom, the late bell rang. "Y-es!" I grinned, putting my fist in the air. "We made it!" Oishi pulled me to my seat before I could express my joy any farther.

Around lunch I started to feel horrible!

"Hey, Eiji?" Momoshiro questioned me, looking into my blurry blue eyes. "Are you all right? You look like your gonna faint!" My other friends were looking at me worried, as well. Even bochu!

I place my head on the table. "No…I feel horrible. I have a headache, I'm cold and I got a MAJOR stomachache…" I moaned into the table. "I think I better go to the nurse's office…" I stood up a bit wobbly.

Fuji stood up as well. "Here! I'll go with you!" He grabbed a hold of my arm and put it over his shoulder in a crouch. I knew I needed the support so I never objected. Actually, quite the opposite! I leaned into more!

As soon as the nurse saw me, I was questioned a million times an hour.10 minutes later, I found myself sitting with Fuji by the office on those waiting chairs, waiting for my mom to show up and drive me to the hospital.

"Are you gonna be ok with going to the hospital?" Fuji knew me too well. I actually HATE hospitals, and that's just visiting. I never been actually checked up in the hospital that I can remember, except the time when I broke my arm after hitting it in a weird way. And then, I was crying too much to notice. I was only 7!

"Ya…I should be…" I murmured, leaning against the chair. I was actually really nervous. Not to mention my stomachache and headache were getting worse!

"EIJI!" I looked up to see my mom hurry toward me. "Are you ok, baby?"

"No…my stomach hurts…" I murmured into her. I turned to Fuji. "Thanks for waiting with me, nya…" My 'nya' came out more like 'mynah' because of my mom hugging me so tight.

"No problemo, Eiji. Just get better, ok?" Fuji smiled, his eyes closed like usual. He stood up and left.

The next thing I knew, I was sitting in a room with a doctor checking over me.

"I have some bad news, Mrs. Kikumaru…" Dr. Jameson said to my mom. He led her out of the room. The next thing I knew, my mom was back in the room hugging me like I was going to die tomorrow. Wait…I WAS going to live to see tomorrow, right?

"You have cancer, baby…you have cancer!"

I gasped. I have…cancer…? "W-where?" I questioned stiffly. Maybe I could be cured.

"Baby…you got severe lung cancer…both lungs…" She hugged me tight.

"Lung…cancer…?" I murmured. That meant I couldn't be cured. I was gonna die!

* * *

**_OK! Chapter 2 up. NOW we get into the action._**


	3. Seeing Things In a Different View

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!

* * *

**

**Chapter 3 – Seeing Things In A Different View**

The next day when I got to school I didn't tell anybody what had happened. Just said I was fine now. I know…I lied…

At tennis club, I sat alone on the bleachers. My mom had said that since it was my lungs, I couldn't play tennis this week. I had her write a note that simply said I was unfit to participate in any physical classes, including tennis.

"Eiji?" I could recognize that quiet voice anywhere. It was Sakuno. "Why are you on the bleachers instead of practicing?" She sat down beside me.

"Uh…hoi, hoi Sakuno!" I chirped, putting a mask over my face in my mind. I smiled brightly at her. "Not feeling that well. Mom thought that I should take it easy his week, Nya! Wish I could play, though!"

She smiled softly up at me, indicating that she accepted my answer. "That sucks, Eiji!" she said, pushing me lightly. I had to smile at that. It looks like she loosened up since the last time we talked. Plus she is saying Eiji clearly, not mumbling it!

"Nya!" I cried out, playfully. I pretended that she shoved me and fell lightly to the ground. "That hurt!" I whined. I turned and smiled at her, letting her know I was just joking. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Ryoma mutter his famous line and Fuji shake his head at me. I smiled brightly and waved to them.

"You're fun to hang out with, Eiji!" Sakuno laughed. I redirected my attention back to her. "How can you be so cheerful all the time?"

I looked down for a minute. 'How can I be so cheerful? I know that I'm going to die, after all. Sakuno is making me see things more clearly…' I look up and smile. "Cause it's much more fun than being sad or angry all the time!"

She laughed at my simple logic. "That's true…but it still has to be hard to smile instead of cry…" It's like she knows about me having cancer! "Don't listen to me! I'm just blabbering on and on!" she cried, blushing a deep red.

"Hey! Don't say that! You got a voice so you can say stuff. People got ears so they can listen to you…that's how life is!" I mockingly scolded. "Got it? It's the truth!" I smiled when she blushed and nodded. Jeez…I should public speak! Well…I would if I was able to live longer.

"Ok!" Bucho cried. "Five laps before you go home. Everybody!"

I saw the coach walk over to me and Sakuno. "Well…I gotta go now, Eiji! Good talking to you!"

"Later, Sakuno!" I saw Coach give me a strange look before shrugging and leading Sakuno to her car.

I leapt up and ran to wait for Fuji outside the change rooms. I vowed not to tell anybody. Instead, I was going to see what life is like knowing you're gonna die. I'm actually going to see beyond normal seeing. Kind of like REALLY seeing!

* * *

_**Chapter 3 up! REVIEW!**_


	4. An Unsuspected Meeting

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!

* * *

**

**Chapter 4 – An Unsuspected Meeting**

I soon started to get to know my friends better, but from afar. My first person was my best friend, Fuji Shusuke. He seemed like a challenge, though. He hid behind a mask. Hey! That's where I can start!

Fuji was always smiling and always had his eyes shut. That was because he was afraid to get to know people. I, myself, barely know what problems he goes through daily. Unless I'm there to witness them, I never do figure it out. He is a really nice guy, though. He is sneaky and a bit of a pervert but is extremely smart. All in all, he's a mysterious guy and he prefers it that way.

Ok…this is too hard! NYA!

I was sitting outside my house on the front steps. I had gotten back from walking Fuji home an hour ago. He was so surprised that I did that! It's now 4:30, an hour before supper. So that means an hour to kill. But I'm not hungry!

"Hoi hoi, Mom!" I cried, walking into the house. She came out of the kitchen and stared at me concerned. It's been a week and a half since I had found out that I had cancer. "Can I go to the school and practice tennis? I'm not really hungry, nya." I was finally able to play again!

She smiled as she found out I was fine right now. "Sure, Eiji. But be careful!" she warned. I smiled and promised I would, kissing her on the cheek.

I raced up to my room and grabbed my tennis gear. I then ran downstairs and all the way to the school.

"OH YA!" I laughed, gasping for air. The cancer was taking a toll on my breathing, but I won't tell my mom. She would worry over me when there's nothing she can do about it. I don't want her to be worried all the time!

"Eiji?" I looked up startled. I caught gazes with Kunimitsu. Hmm…that's rare!

"Hoi, Hoi Bucho! How ya doing?" I laughed, seeing his disproving face. He hated my exertive-ness!

"Hn…fine. Why are you here, Eiji?" Bucho questioned stoically. That's how he was. Cold as ICE, nya! He was looking down at my panting form through his glasses. Jeez that creeps me out!

I smiled, standing up straight. "What do you think, nya!" I snickered, setting down my tennis bag. "I jut dragged my tennis gear all the way to the school to play on the swings!" I retorted sarcastically and jokingly. I pointed one of my fingers at him and said cutely, "I'm not just a pretty face, ya know, nya!"

Bucho shook his head. "Then why don't we have a practice round? Captain vs. Acrobat, how does that sound?" He picked up his racket.

I smiled innocently at him. "Loser have to run 20 laps?" I asked in a tiny voice, hoping the answer was no. I hated doing laps in my condition, nya! It wears you out so much!

He looked at my hopeful expression and sniggered. "Too bad for you, Eiji. The answer is yes." I vow I will win this match! I'll make HIM run the laps! Haha! Bucho doing laps! HAHA!

We played a quick game and the score was 6-5. I WON! Nyahahahahahaha!

I looked over at the amazed Bucho. "I win, Bucho! Now do your laps! HAHAHAHA!" I collapsed in a fit of laughter as he started around the court. I had to stop, though, as the laughing soon changed into violent coughing. Stupid cancer!

"Eiji! Are you ok?" I looked up through my coughing fit to see Tezuka's worried face. He was kneeling next to me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders giving me support.

"I'll…be fine…" I mumbled amidst my coughing. "I just need some…wa…ter," I coughed. He felt the warmth of his body leave. A moment later I felt a water bottle pressed to my slightly parted lips. He must be so worried. I drank heavily from the bottle. It wouldn't do much for the coughing but it might stop him from worrying as much. Luckily, when I drank the last drop the coughing had seized.

"Are you ok now?" I could hear his slightly worried voice shake slightly. He did care about his team, after all. He's not THAT cold!

I smiled up at him. "Ya! Just have a dry throat, nya. Thanks Bucho!" I gave him a toothy grin, trying to assure him that I was fine. "You still have to do your laps though, Bucho!" I sniggered at his annoyed face. "No getting out of it _captain, nya_," I mocked.

I laughed at him as he finished his 20 laps. He actually warmed up to me today. Probably because of my coughing fit. I was glad, though. He needed to smile more often. He looked better!

We laughed at some funny stuff we said as he walked me home. That's right, WE laughed. He was laughing along with me!

"Well…later Bucho!" I smiled, regaining my composure. He gave hi a hug, surprising him so much that he fell over. I landed on top of him. "Oops…" I blushed as I sat on his chest. "Sorry, Bucho, nya! I'm such a klutz at times! I bash into someone each day! Guess you're today's one, nya!" I laughed, crawling off of him.

"Eiji…just call me Tezuka or Kunimitsu when we're not at tennis club. And even then!" He laughed. "You look like a tomato…" he commented, sniggering as my embarrassed blush grew.

"Stop teasing me, Tezuka! It's not fun, nya!" I pouted like a child. I stuck my tongue out at him with my arms crossed, all still while kneeling beside him on the sidewalk. "Here…" I stood up and offered him a hand up. When he complied, I pulled him gently up.

He smiled, before he slyly added, "How can a graceful acrobat like you can be so clumsy?" He laughed as he dodged my well-expected swing. I had somehow managed to grab his tennis racket. "Give that back, Eiji," he warned slightly.

I smiled brightly at him. "Or what?" I grinned at his non-amused look. "See you tomorrow, Tezuka!" I smiled, handing him his racket.

"Ya…later!" I ran into my house quickly and up into my room. I could feel another coughing fit coming…

* * *

_**Wow! Looks like even Tezuka can warm up to our little acrobat! Too bad it came too late…T-T**_


	5. Realization

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 – Realization**

"That was Bucho?" my sister cried as I walked into the house. I stared at her disbelieving face. "But he's so cold! He never cracks a smile, let alone laugh!" Her expression turned into one of accusation. "What did you do to him, Eiji-kun?"

I frowned, putting my hands in-between us in mock-defense. "Nothing! Nothing!" I cried. I smiled brightly at her. "It seems as if he finally warmed up to me, sis! Nobody can resist the Eiji charm!" I laughed in mock-evil enjoyment.

"Oh stuff it and go inflate the oversized head of yours!" she muttered, snickering. I stuck my tongue at her and ran upstairs to put my gear away.

"Eiji?" I poked my head into my parents' room after hearing my mom's soft voice. "Are you ok? It's not like you to not eat supper."

I walked to her bed and sat down. "I'm fine, Mom…" I looked up at her sincerely. "It's just…knowing…it makes me think a lot and, well, I kinda lost my appetite when I was thinking. I'm fine mom! Don't worry bout little ol' me!" I gave her a big grin, hiding the anxiety I held inside.

My mom smiled sadly and hugged me. "Be careful, Eiji…be careful," she murmured, stroking my red hair lightly. "If anything comes up, tell me ok?" I nodded with nya and kissed her on the cheek.

After I got to my room, I thought about how much this was bothering my mom. If this was her, then how would Fuji, Oishi, Tezuka, O'Chibi, Momo, Inui, Takashi, heck, even Kaidoh react? What about my brothers and sisters? Grandma and Grandpa and Dad know. I've seen how they look at me from the corner of their eyes. They look as if they want to cry and hug me so tight!

I walked to my dresser and opened my 'junk' drawer. Inside I looked at certain important things like pictures, pens, notebooks, etc, until I found a stack of unused line paper and my favorite green pen. I took them to my desk and sat down. I will write letters to every one of my friends and give them out when I am at my worst.

I spent a whole 3 hours on the 8 letters but was extremely pleased when I finished them. I tucked each one into the cupboard over my bed. After, I changed silently, not wanting to make my being up at like 2 in the morning when I have to wake up at like 7! Oh man! I'm going to be exhausted, nya! Only five hours of sleep! Crud!

In the morning I leapt out of bed and into a FREEZING cold shower. That should wake me up! Too bad it didn't. As I walked downstairs I was STILL tired.

"Oh! Eiji-kun!" my Grandma gushed, pulling me into a tight hug. "You have five minutes before school starts." She held out a piece of buttered toast to me. I grabbed it and raced out the door.

I ran into my first class and took a seat beside Fuji. "Made it, nya!" I whispered to Fuji triumphantly, watching the math teacher walk into the room.

"Good job, Eiji…I'm proud!" Fuji quietly teased. He fiddled with his pen for a while, ignoring my 'You're mean, Fuji!'.

During class, I had another coughing fit and quickly excused myself from the room. I hurried to the bathroom to proceed in coughing my cancer-coated lungs out. Whoa! That sounded mean! Sorry, nya!

At lunch I was bombarded by questions about what was wrong by Fuji. Momoshiro ended up joining in.

"Come on! Eiji…you're my best friend…you can trust me!" Fuji urged, using the deadly 'friend' card. There was no way I could tell him, though. Not even if he played that card a million times!

"Fuji! Momo! How many times do I have to say this! I. Am. Fine." I even separated the words! Maybe they will lay off!

"Aw! Come on, Eiji! We know you better than that!" Momo whined. He was staring straight into m blue eyes.

Fuji butted in again. "Eiji, you had a 20 minute coughing fit. That's not fine! Trust me, I know something is wrong!"

"No!" I cried. "I ran all the way to school in five minutes while scarfing down some toast! I was winded and a bit choking! Plus I have a cold," I ended weakly. It is SO hard to lie to Fuji.

"Whatever you say, Eiji. I KNOW something isn't right and I will get it out of you," Shusuke vowed. He opened up his lunch and started to eat. "Just you wait."

I shiered at his tone. He meant buissness!

* * *

_**OK! Chapter 5 up! Sorry that it is kind of short!**_

_**Toodles**_

_**- LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa**_


	6. To The Hospital

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!_

* * *

**

**Eiji's Siblings**

**Oldest brother – Akio **

Age: 22

Hair: Short, spiky red

Height: 5'11 Weight: 145 lbs

Personality: He has a fun, cheery attitude and is almost impossible to get mad. If you do get him mad, watch out. He is very protective about his siblings and wants to keep them out of harms way even if it kills him. He was 8 when Eiji was born.

Hobbies: He is very good on the guitar. He is also good at making people laugh.

Job: Stuffy office job. He will soon make his way up, though!

Special Features: He has a tattoo of Kikumaru written over a rose on his shoulder.

**Older brother – Kenta **

Age: 18

Hair: shorter, wavy, black hair.

Height: 5'9

Weight: 134 lbs

Personality: He has a bit of a harsh side about him, but is protective over his little brother. He plays football and rug beat and is always picking on Eiji for fun. He is the ideal annoying older brother.

Hobbies: He is the quarterback of his high school football team. He also plays a main part on the rug beat team.

Job: Works in a fast-food restaurant at the moment.

Special Features: He has a 2-inch scar on his arm from when he protected Eiji from people who disliked him when making the starters and 8th grade.

**Oldest sister - Cho**

Age: 19

Hair: long, red hair with black highlights

Height: 5'7

Weight: 130 lbs

Personality: She has a motherly-ness to her. She cares about her family and is a bit bossy. She is all for manners and sometimes takes her mom's job of scolding her siblings. She is quick-witted and sly when she has to be.

Hobbies: She is sneaky and fast. Her favorite sport is track.

Job: She works at a modeling job.

Special Features: Nothing really.

**Older sister - Yasu**

Age: 15

Hair: black shoulder-length hair

Height: 5'5

Weight: 121 lbs

Personality: She is quiet and shy. She is quite intelligent. She plays volleyball and is always watching Eiji's matches.

Hobbies: She loves to read.

Job: Nothing at the moment.

Special Features: She wears a pair of black glasses.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – To The Hospital**

It has been a week since Fuji had vowed to find out what is wrong with me. So far, he had only asked me 5 times a day. This, I know, is only the beginning. It will get much more major from now on.

Practice has been tough. It's not that Bucho is making us train harder, but that my lung cancer is getting stronger. It feels as if I am going to suffocate after every practice match. After a single pushup I feel as if I am going to drop! Bucho is getting suspicious. He really is worried about me, I guess. Everyone is starting to get worried!

I have to tell my friends soon. This is getting difficult to hide. My mom is starting to notice my reluctance to eat. She said that I am going to go to the doctor's tomorrow for a check up. Coach has been watching me carefully. Luckily it is Friday! I have a whole 2 days to rest and think up what I am going to do.

"Eiji!" I flinched at the sweet-sounding voice. "What's wrong with you?" I turned to face a serious Shusuke. "Seriously. What. Is. Wrong. With. You?"

I gulped as I stared into those pure blue eyes of his. "Nothing! I'm fine, Fuji, nya!" I lied. I backed away from his advancing form. "Gotta go, nya!" I cried as I turned around and ran for my life. This is going to be a LONG day!

"I'll get you, Eiji…just you wait…" I could barely hear my friend, before he broke out into an evil snicker.

WHAM!

I heard a grunt as someone fell to the floor from my hit.

I looked down at the poor victim today. It was…"Kaidoh?" I stared down at him in shock. "Sorry, nya!" I panicked. I held out a hand to help him up which he simply whacked aside. WHAT A GROUCH!

He sat up and glared at me. "Fssshhhh!" he hissed. Jeez…he gives me the creeps! "Watch where you are going, Kikumaru-senpai," he growled politely.

"Oh…sorry Kaidoh!" I bowed a few times before turning to leave.

"Umm… Kikumaru-senpai?" I halted my escape and turned to face the now-standing teen. "You seem a bit off, lately. Why is that, Kikumaru-senpai?" Kaidoh's expression was that of minor worry. But the thing is, there was worry.

"It's nothing, Kaidoh. Just …nothing…" I lied. "Well…gotta get home! Later, nya!" I took off, hearing a quiet 'Fssshhhh'.

'Fuji so put him up to that, nya! Fuji can get anybody to do what he wants with 'or else'. I am DOOMED!' I thought as I raced to my house, not wanting another run in with Fuji or his 'minions' Sorry Kaidoh!

When I woke up the next day, I had a real bad feeling. And no…it was not the coughing fit I had when I was brushing my teeth!

"Hey Eiji! It's time to go!" My mom called up the stairs. I looked over and saw her long red hair.

"Ok, Mom! Let's go, nya!" I leapt down the stairs gloomily, not wanting to leave the safety of my precious room.

My mom had told my siblings yesterday about me having cancer. It was a house full of tears, glomps, kisses, etc, etc.

"Um…Eiji-kun?" I looked up to see the pale face of my sister, Yasu. "Um…be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you. You're my brother…and I …love you…" Her dark blue eyes filled with tears as she hugged me tightly.

"Everything will be fine, Eiji. And Yasu…Eiji will be fine. Honest!" I looked up to see my oldest sister, Cho, set her hand on Yasu's shoulder. She kneeled down a bit and hugged me. "You be ok now, Eiji. I'll be right here at home if you need me," she told me motherly.

"Hey, hey, now, Cho! You're gonna make mom jealous!" Akio stood at the foot of the stairs. He looked over and smiled widely at me. "Chibi! You be careful, now! Don't want to make Cho and mom TOO worried, twerp!" he teased gently. Akio walked over to me and set his hand on the top of my red-haired head and kneeled down. "Eiji," He whispered quietly. "You know I am always there for you right?" I nodded. "Good. Take this. It will give you good luck," he said as he slipped his dragon-chain off his neck.

"Really?" I asked, my eyes wide and bright. He nodded and held the chain out to me. "Thank you, Akio!" I Leapt at him and gave him a killer hug. "I'll be fine…" I mumbled into his ear as I got up. Nobody knew that Akio was the most worried out of all my family, except for me. He was a really good older brother.

"We better get going, Eiji," my mom said, tugging at her red locks nervously.

"'Kay!" I turned to my family that was crowding around the door. "Later Yasu, Akio, Cho, Grandma. Grandpa, and Dad!" I chirped.

"What about me?" came a sly vice behind me. Next thing I knew I was pulled into a headlock and given a gentle noogie.

"Hey! Stop it, nya! Go away!" I cried, swing my arms blindly. "Go away!"

I could hear laughing from my attacker. "Calm down, Chibi! It's just me!"

"Kenta?" I dumbly mumbled, looking behind me. Sure enough, there stood my black haired brother. "That was not nice! You almost gave me a heart attack, nya!" I scolded/whined.

I already was worried when he hugged me. The next thing I knew, I was pulled to the car and taken to the Hospital. I only realized then what trouble I was really in. I had cancer in both lungs. I, Eiji Kikumaru, was going to die as a teenager and there was nothing to save me. I am…scared stiff!

* * *

_**OK! READ AND REVIEW!**_


	7. Letters

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Kikumaru Family**

_Oldest brother – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22_

_Older brother – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18_

_Oldest sister – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19_

_Older sister – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15_

_Youngest - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14_

_Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39_

_Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41_

_Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55_

_Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61_

**The Fuji Siblings**

_Oldest sister – Kimiko Fuji – Age 21_

_Older brother – Shusuke Fuji – Age 14_

_Youngest – Yuuta Fuji – Age 13_

**Other Siblings**

_Oishi's sister – Ayaka – Age 7_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7 – Letters **

_**Saturday**_

I watched my mom nibble at her lip as she drove down the freeway. Her normally bright red hair (I get most my genes from her) was dull and flat. Her blue eyes that are normally filled with a bright shine were even duller than her hair. I have to wonder, if that's her…what do I look like?

"Mom?" I question lightly, settling my frail-looking hand on her shoulder lightly. She murmured her attention, so I continued. "Don't be so worried, nya! You have to be there for Akio, Cho, Kenta, and Yasu! Not to mention Dad, Granny and Gramps!" I informed her brightly. "I'll be fine! If I have to stay a night or two, I'm going to send letters to my friends! They'll be there for me, nya!"

She smiled briefly at me. "Yes…I know…but I still worry about you! I never will stop!" I laughed and hugged her tightly, acting brave. Inside, I wanted to cry and rely on her for comfort. I know that I can't though. She needs comfort right now. She is 39 and her 'baby's' going to…(Gulp) die…

When we got to the hospital, I was sent to room 14B. It was a room with only one bed. They are going to examine me, but the outcome is kind of clear.

"Eiji Kikumaru?" I nurse said. She had dark black hair and kind, dark brown eyes. She seemed to be in the mid-twenties. She walked over to my bed and bent down so we were face to face. (I was lying on my stomach while she was standing.) "My name is Rei Sayuri, I'm gonna be you're night-nurse if it is recommended that you stay." Her voice was like silk.

"Umm…Ok…Ms. Sayuri!" I beamed. She told me to call her Rei. "Ok…Rei?" I questioned lightly. "Do you know what's going to happen to me?" They had just completed. My doctor is Yuuto Toyo.

"Um…sorry but I don't. Doctor Yuuto will have to tell us when he comes back," she told me kindly. She raised her eyebrows and murmured, "Speak of the devil…"

I looked over and saw the man coming toward us. "Hey Doc. Yuuto!" I joked. "What's the case, Doc?" I muttered, indicating to the folder he was carrying.

"Not good, Eiji…" His face was sad. "We are going to have to keep you here for treatment for a few weeks." He tugged gently on his wire-rimmed glasses.

"A few weeks?" I gasped. I looked at my mom and then at Rei. They nodded sadly, understanding the doctor's words.

"Akemi, you're ok with this? If you are, you have to sign this form." He led my mother out.

"If I have to stay a night or two, I'm going to send letters to my friends! They'll be there for me, nya!"

My words I had spoken to my mom rang through my head. "Um…Rei…?" I looked up to the raven-haired nurse. "Can you put these in the mail for me? I want to tell my friends, but I can't bear to tell them in person…" I sniffed lightly. Tears were filling my eyes as I realized this is much more serious then I had first thought.

"Sure, Eiji-kun!" I watched as Rei walked out of my new room for the next few weeks.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Monday (Fuji's POV)**_

"Hey! Shusuke-Chan!" I looked up and saw my older sister, Kimiko, waving an envelope in the air. "This came in the mail!"

I got up and slipped the envelope out of her slim fingers. "Thank you, Nee-Chan. I wonder what it is?" I pondered aloud. I looked at the writing on the outside. "That's Eiji's writing!" I slipped my nimble fingers under the lip of the envelope and slowly and gently opened the letter.

_Dear Fuji,_

_If you get this letter, than that means I'm in the hospital. You were right when you said something was wrong with me. I should have told you but I was a coward. It's just…I have cancer, Fuji. They can't get rid of it either. It is in both my lungs and severally. That's why I have been getting such coughing fits. I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I couldn't bear to see your face when you found out. You and Oishi are my best friends and always will be. I sent a letter to all of our friends on the team. I…I'm sorry I had to tell you this. You may phone my Mom or Dad and find out what room I am in if you care to visit me (And I know you do!) _

_From Your BESTEST FRIEND IN THE WHOLE WORLD,_

_Eiji_

I couldn't believe it. Eiji had cancer. Eiji had incurable cancer! Eiji was going to die!

"Nee-Chan?" I asked politely. "Eiji's in the hospital. Could you drive me and Oishi there after school?"

"Oh…that's sad to hear. Of course I'll drive you to the hospital, Oto-kun!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Oishi's POV)**_

"Hmm…a letter for me? From Eiji?" I inquired, perplexed. I plucked it gently from the table and opened the white paper-envelope up.

_Hey Oishi!_

_Yeah, this is Eiji! Before I say anymore, I have to say I am sorry. I kept something away from you. I can't break this to you slowly, so I will just say it bluntly. Oishi, I am sick, very sick. I actually have cancer. They can't get rid of it either. It is in both my lungs and severally. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you! Right now, I am in the hospital. I sent a letter to all of our friends on the team. You may phone my Mom or Dad and find out what room I am in if you care to visit me (And I know you do. You're worried about me, right?)_

_From you apologetic friend,_

_Eiji_

"What?" I cried, staring at the messy writing in disbelief.

I jumped when my little sister, Ayaka, tugged on my pants. "What's wrong?" she questioned. I guess I cried out a bit louder than I had thought.

"Oh…no, Ayaka!" I laughed, easily tricking her into believing I was fine. What a gullible sister I have. "I just read something that surprised me.

Ayaka smiled brightly and let go of my pant leg. "What was it?" Curse her and her cuteness! It's so hard to keep things away from her.

"It's nothing, Ayaka…nothing…" I drifted into my thoughts as I spoke that lie. _Oishi, I am sick, very sick. I actually have cancer. They can't get rid of it either. It is in both my lungs and severally. _Oh god, my best friend has cancer!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Kuwamura's POV)**_

"Hey, son?" I look up from the sushi roll I was putting together.

"Yeah, dad? What is it?" I walk over to my dad and look to see what he was holding in his hands. It was an envelope of some kind. It was white with messy handwriting written in aqua/blue ink. It was from Eiji, I concluded.

"Here…this came in the mail for you today, Takashi. It's from the cat-boy!" he said, tossing the letter to me.

'Cat-boy?' I questioned silently, shaking my head at his blatant behavior. 'I wonder what it says…'

_Dear Takashi,_

_I know I don't normally talk to you, let alone send you letters! I have a good reason, though. BELIEVE ME! Kuwamura, I am in the hospital right now. I have cancer in both lungs, so it is incurable. I am scared, but I know you, as my friend, need to know about this. I sent a letter to the others. Hopefully they read it right away! You may phone my mom and dad if you want to know what room I am in._

_From your friend,_

_Cat-boy (I heard your dad use it before)_

I blushed at his last sentence. He heard my dad say that? But more importantly, Eiji was going to die from severe lung cancer! I will have to visit him today.

"Hey? Takashi, you ok?" I looked up and only realized the tears slipping down my cheeks.

"No, dad. I'm not…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Ryoma's POV)**_

"Hey…Ryoma…" I turned to face my over-annoying dad. He had a letter in his grasp. "For you, Chibi!"

I walked over there and snatched the paper out of his hand. "Thanks, dad," I retorted. I stalked over to my room, pausing long enough to pick up Kalpin.

"Hey, Kalpin? Wonder what this is? It's from Eiji, I think…" I slipped my fingers under the flap and pulled out the aqua-written letter out.

_Dear O'Chibi,_

_I never can tell if you like me as a friend, or the fact that you can rip me off at the burger place. Just kidding. I know you're my friend! Well, the thing is, O'Chibi, I have cancer. I'm going to be short with this. If you want to visit me, ask my mom or dad for my room number. The others got letters, too._

_Eiji_

"Kalpin…" I murmured as I finished reading. "Eiji has cancer. That's what he was hiding from Fuji this week…" I hug my cat tightly to my chest. "I'm worried about him, Kalpin…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Momo's POV)**_

"Ooh! A letter for moi! Oh yeah!" I tear open the letter and read the words written inside. I realize it's from Eiji-senpai!

_Momo,_

_This is Eiji…or course. I…don't want to worry you, but I have cancer. Yeah, that's right, I have cancer. I wrote this a while ago, before I came to the hospital. At the moment I am really tired, so I am keeping this short. To visit, ask my mom or dad for my room number in the hospital._

_From, _

_Eiji_

"Wah-what?" I cried, scaring the life out of my mom. 'Eiji has cancer…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Inui's POV)**_

'Hmm? A letter from Eiji. What could it be about? I have an 86 percent idea that this is bad news…' I sipped my finger under the flap of the envelope, bracing myself for the worst. Nothing could save me from the shock I was about to read, though.

_Inui-San,_

_How are you? Um…I can tell you already know this is bad news. The truth is, I am in the hospital with severe lung cancer. Too severe. I will not live, Inui. I am scared, but I know I have to be strong. If you want to visit me, ask Fuji for my room number. He will know by now._

_Eiji_

'He has cancer?' I sigh. I never saw that coming. 'Eiji has cancer.'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Kaidoh's POV)**_

"A letter? Nobody sends m a letter. Fssshhhh!" I hiss at the opposing piece of paper. 'It is from Kikumaru-senpai?' I open it, not knowing why my senpai would send me a letter.

_Dear Kaidoh, _

_This is Eiji. Ya, I know this is unexpected but Fuji was right. There is something wrong with me. I have severe cancer in both lungs, meaning it is incurable. I hate to say this to you because you're my friend. I'm not sure if you think of me as a friend, but I think you as one. I'm at the hospital now. If you want to know what room I am in, in case you want to visit me or something, you can ask Fuji._

_Eiji_

"Eiji is in the hospital? And he's going to die from cancer? Oh my god!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(Tezuka's POV)**_

"Hmm…Tezuka-kun," my mom said, handing me an envelope. "This came in the mail today."

"Thank you, mother," I muttered. I opened the envelope and scanned over Eiji's messy scrawl.

_Dear Tezuka,_

_Haha! I used your real name, not Bucho! Well, you know that day you and me were at the school training? How I got in that coughing fit? That wasn't a normal coughing fit. You had a right to be worried about me. I have cancer. I won't survive it. It is in both my lungs and is incurable. I should have told you and the others when I first found out (Which was two weeks ago). I gave you the most information, because I can trust that you won't tell the others and panic with them. I also trust you to be there for me when you know that my days are numbered. I wrote this letter after the others, when I was at the hospital. The number of my room is 14B. Please visit me, Tezuka. I am so scared!_

_Eiji_

"He trusts me more to tell me everything than Fuji and Oishi. I am…touched. But Eiji is going to die." Tezuka held back tears as he realized that as he finally let somebody into his mind, that person is going to die. His first true friend s going to die.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**At practice**_

"So…we all know about Eiji having cancer?" Fuji questioned, blocking out his emotions. "Oishi and I are going to the hospital today. My sister is driving. Because she owns a van, I think I could con her into giving all of us a ride."

Tezuka sighed, relieved. "That would be appreciated, Fuji. I am going to cancel practice for today so we can visit him."

The others all agreed.

Little did they know someone else got a letter.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakuno,_

_I was contemplating on whether to give this to you or not, but I realized that you are my friend as much as the guys are. I don't want to alarm you, but there isn't much hope in succeeding in that wish. Sakuno, I have cancer. Right now I am in the hospital, room 14B. I would appreciate it if you visited me but could handle you not. You should know that I am not going to live through this. The cancer I have is in my both my lungs, explaining why I was so easily taken by coughing fits and lack of oxygen. I thought about how I should write this, but unfortunately this was the best I could come up with. I just wish I could tell you something, but now I can't. Sorry. I think you were the hardest person to explain this to, but one of the most important. You are my newest friend, but a good one. I hope this won't be too dramatic for you. But you must assure me in one thing. Whatever happens, you have to move on. I don't like it when you dwell on something you had no power to change. If you don't come, let me say this now…I'll miss you, Sakuno. Forever and for always!_

_Regrettably (Having to tell you this monstrosity, that is),_

_Eiji Kikumaru_

"Eiji…" the young girl sobbed. "Why you?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**It's kind of an Eiji/Sakuno story. He does seem to hold fondness for her, but then again…he holds a fondness for all his friends. Even Inui and Kaidoh!**_

_**Review…**_

_**-LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa**_


	8. Worry

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Kikumaru Family**

Oldest Son – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22

Older Son – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18

Oldest Daughter – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19

Youngest Daughter – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15

Youngest son - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14

Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39

Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41

Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55

Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61

Fuji's Sister – Kimiko Fuji – Age 21

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8 – Worry **

**_(Fuji's POV)_**

Eiji's going to die. That's all that could go through my mind today. I had talked to my sister in the morning. She offered taking me to the hospital today.

So now I am waiting with Oishi, Tezuka, Kuwamura and Ryoma (The quietest of the team who I know completely and utterly care about Eiji) for my sister's car to pull up. I phoned her before and told her about the three extra people.

"Fuji! Hurry up!" I look up and see my friends looking at me worriedly. I never noticed when my sister had pulled up.

"Oh…umm…sorry!" I stuttered. I sighed ad frowned thoughtfully. "I'm just thinking…" Everybody there could continue that little comment. 'About Eiji…'

"Shusuke!" I could hear my sister whine. I looked up to see her motion to get in the passenger seat. "Come on, little brother!"

"Sorry! Coming, Kimiko!" I turned to my friends. There are only 3 seats in the back. You will have to squeeze in. Sorry!" I turned and climbed into the passenger seat and kissed my sister swiftly on her cheek. "Thank you!"

"Wow! This is a squeeze!" I heard Oishi exclaim from the backseat. I looked back only to snicker. Ryoma had to sit on Kuwamura's knees in order to fit in.

"Sorry, Echizen. I didn't know it was that tight back there!" I snickered. All thoughts if Eiji was pushed aside. Aside, but not forgotten. "But seriously…sorry, Echizen!"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_(Ryoma's POV)_**

Let's just say that sitting on one of the weirdest-guy-I-knows lap was a teensy bit awkward. Ok…a LOT awkward. Luckily he doesn't have his racket so he's in his timid-mode. Yes, he has different modes.

"Cramped, Echizen-kun?" I hear Fuji's sister say softly. I look up to see her glancing at me through the mirror up front. "I'm sorry. I knew this car was only built for five people at a time. Sorry, Echizen-kun!" She turned back to look at the road (Thank god) listening to Fuji talk about his day. Fuji is talking so softly that I couldn't even hear him in the quiet car.

"Oishi-senpai?" I questioned lightly, shifting on Kuwamura's lap slightly. I looked at the Co-captain's worried face. "Do you think Eiji will be up to a visit? I mean...he's in the hospital!" I blurt out. I then proceed to blush and face out the window, ignoring the puzzled looks from Kuwamura.

Eiji is…hard to know where I place him in my life. He's a friend, of course, but not as close as Momo and closer than Oishi, Bucho, Inui, and Kaidoh. It's strange really. I mean, I am always hanging out with him and Momo, but it seems as if we both just use him for food. I know, though, that this news I have heard from his letter and the others trouble me. That's how I knew he's my friend.

"Ryoma…we're here…" I look up to see Kuwamura smile at me as Kimiko-san parks the car. I watch as first Bucho gets out, and then Oishi. Quietly, I slide off the teen's lap and step out of the car and facing the harsh sunlight.

I watch as Fuji took a long, deep breath. "We're here. Let's go see Eiji…" I follow Bochu to room 14B, where Eiji is patiently expecting us.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_(Eiji's POV)_**

"Eiji?" I look up to see my friends walk into my gloomy, little hospital room. Fuji slid swiftly over to me and enveloped me in a tight hug, burying his face into my shoulder. "Are you ok?" His voice is muffled. I could feel him shake a little bit. He's trying now to cry. I know it…

"Fuji…" I mumble. I was shocked at his reaction to seeing me in bed and pale like a ghost. I hug him tightly and put a wide smile on my face. "I'm fine, Fuji! See? See? See? I'm fine, nya!" I cry, laughing brightly and warmly. I could hear Ryoma and Oishi sigh, while Kuwamura laughs at my cheerful appearance. Fuji and Tezuka are too smart, though. They see through my act right away.

"Eiji…" I could hear Bucho sigh. He walks over and places a warm hand on my shoulder. He bends down and whispers so only Fuji and I could hear him. "I know you aren't, Eiji. So does Fuji." I could hear a muffled snort come from Shusuke. "We want you to show how you are actually feeling. We don't want you to hide behind a fake, plastered on smile!" he finishes, harshly.

"But…Tezuka…I…" I hug Fuji and hide my face in the starters jacket. My voice is so muffled that he can barely understand me. "I'm tying so hard…to be strong for everyone. I don't want anybody breaking down because of this. I already saw my mom do that…" I mutter pitifully.

"Eiji…we will be sad…no matter what…you do…we will always be…Eiji," I could hear Fuji breath heavily with each word. It came to me then. He was crying. "It's the way things are right now…you are our friend…we care about you…always will…Eiji…" His shaking was noticeable to the others now.

"Senpai…" Ryoma murmurs, walking over and placing his hand on Fuji's shaking form. He looks down at my blue eyes, tears blurring his own chocolate ones. "We know all about it now. We know you are not ok, senpai. We know that this will cut us deeply, no matter what you or we try to do about it. This is how life is, senpai. Friendly and loving one time, and cruel and heartless at the next." I couldn't stop listening to O'Chibi's words. They were quiet, sincere and oh-so true. "We win and we lose. It's how life is. You can't stop us from being upset, senpai."

"Ryoma?" I sit up, my arms the only support for Fuji. Fuji sits up and curls up on my left side, hiding his face from me and the others' eyes. I hug the 12-year-old boy with my right arm. "Thank you, O'Chibi. Than you…"

"Eiji…we're all here for you. Before, now, forever. We will stand by you to the end, Eiji!" I smile through tears at Kuwamura's statement. He is right. They will be there for my to the end.

They stayed for an hour longer. Fuji had managed to compose himself and laugh along with us as we remembered certain memories. Tezuka had brought up the time at the school (Everybody was surprised to know that he had finally warmed up to me in that little moment), Kuwamura brought up the time when I slept over at his house when we were 10 and his dad scared us SO bad, Fuji brought up the time when I was learning acrobatics from my mom and he tried SO hard to figure it out and to get me to spill, Ryoma brought up the time that we managed to con Momo into buying for us (That was fun!), and Oishi brought up the time we shared in grade 3.

It ended all too quickly. We laughed, shed tears, hugged each other…it was a real emotional hour. The next thing I knew, they were all saying they had to go.

"We'll be here tomorrow, Eiji!" Fuji promised, hugging me one last time before walking carefully out the hospital door.

Oishi walks over and gives me one of the tightest hugs I have ever gotten! "Eiji…you be careful. And if you need to talk to someone, just phone me!" I promise him I will. He then follows Fuji out the door.

Kuwamura simply gave me a hug and went out the door. Guess he was too emotional to say good-bye.

I feel a hand touch my shoulder and I look up into amber eyes. "We are here for you, Eiji. I will be here in a heartbeat if you need me to, Eiji." Tezuka then, too, walks out the door. Now only Ryoma is here.

"Sensei?"

"Na-uh! It's Eiji! Ei-ji! E-I-J-I! EIJI!" I correct him.

"Umm…ok…Eiji?" He looks at me carefully. "I'll be praying for you, Eiji. Now and forever. You will be forever missed. I know that for sure."

"R-Ryoma…" I gasp, looking at his solemn form. Tears stung my eyes. "Th-thank you. For everything, nya." I turn away, slightly embarrassed. I hear a rustling noise so I look up. Ryoma is taking off his customary hat.

He flushes a bit as he holds it in his hands. He's not going to…is he? "Eiji…here. Until you get better," he mumbled, setting his hat on my red-covered head. He smiles down at my sitting form. "And you will get better."

"Ryoma…thanks…"

The next thing I know, I am getting a tight hug from the 12 year old. "Get better, Eiji. I'll be waiting for my hat back." The next thing I know, I am all alone in the room. All…alone…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**I know…it's sappy! I MADE FUJI CRY! OMG! Wow! Until my next update…Ja ne!**_

_**-LoNeLy aTHRuN ZaLa**_


	9. Silent Confessions

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. I do, however, own the idea of the story. Oh…it's Eiji's Point of view!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Kikumaru Family 

Oldest Son – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22

Older Son – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18

Oldest Daughter – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19

Youngest Daughter – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15

Youngest son - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14

Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39

Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41

Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55

Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61

The Ryuzaki's 

Grandmother –Sumire Ryuzaki – Age 64

Father -Hiroshi Ryuzaki – Age 41 

Mother – Sakura Ryuzaki – Age 38

Son - Aki Ryuzaki – Age 16

Daughter - Sakuno Ryuzaki Age 12

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 9 - Silent Confessions**

(Eiji's POV)

So, Fuji, Bucho, Kuwamura, and Ryoma just visited me. Actually, O'Chibi kind of surprised me. I mean, not because he came, but because of what he had said. He plainly said 'Even though all the facts point against it, I know you're going to live.' He even gave me his hat to contract it! Brave, sincere, FOOLISH O'Chibi! But anyways, that means Momo, Inui, Kaidoh, and Sakuno have yet to come.

Yes…that's something that I took a lot of thought it. Sakuno. I decided to tell her. I mean I wanted to go soft on her because she's a girl and all, but that's totally sexist! I, Eiji Kikumaru, AM NOT SEXIST! Ok…maybe a bit, nya, but that is not the point! Maybe a 1 percent part of why I didn't want to tell her…maybe! The main reason is because I guess I'm a little fond of her. Ok…maybe I can even go to I'm falling for her. But of course now that I realize this, I can't tell her! I don't want to hurt her anymore with me…death.

That's another thing. As much as I (And everybody else) hope, I'm not going to survive this. There is no known cure for it at this stage. The only thing they can do is prolonging it, but that would lead to me suffering! People say I'm being awfully mature but the truth is, I'm so scared I can't eve ACT scared!

"Eiji?" I raise my head to see myself staring into the pure blue eyes of Akio. He frowns at my uncommonly straight face. "Oh, Eiji!" He cries, pulling me into a tight, worried-sick hug. "You're so scared, aren't you?"

I smile at that. Akio always knows what's going through my head. He is the ideal older brother. Well, at least to ME he is! "Ya…I am, Akio! "I'm scared silly!" I clutch at the pale blue material of the shirt he's wearing, desperately trying to pull myself closer. "I'm so scared…" I bite my lip as tears sting my eyes. "So…scared," I sob. That's how we stay. Akio, clutching his dieing brother close to his heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sakuno's POV)

"Sakuno…what's wrong? What's bugging you, sis?"

I startle and look up, catching glimpse of my 16-year-old brother, Aki. "OH! Aki! Do you know where Grandma Sumire is?" I know that I must look horrible, but all I want to do is talk to Grandma. She'll know what to do…I hope…

Aki tenderly ran his thumb over my tear-stained cheeks, his pale brown eyes barely visible from beneath his messy brown hair. "You've been crying," he noted. "What's wrong?"

I brush his hand away, dismissively. "I need to talk to Grandma. Where is she?" I repeat softly.

"Why…I'm right here," Sumire Ryuzaki muttered from behind me. "What is it that you need, Sakuno?" She set her hand on my shoulder, leading me to my room and away from my perplexed brother.

She pushed me to sit on my bed as she closed the door behind us. "Now what is it, sweetie?" she questioned lightly, handing me the damp cloth she snagged from the bathroom.

"Eiji! He…he –" I tried, only succeeding in making even more tears run down my damp cheeks. It was all in my head. 'Grandma! Eiji had extremely severe lung cancer! He's not going to make it? What should I do? He's my friend! He can't die!' All I can do is cry. Eiji! You can't die!

That got Sumire's attention. "What about Eiji? What's wrong with him? He never made it to school today…" she cries softly.

"He…he…sent…" The letter! Of course! I sob as o dig it out of my bag. "He…" I get cut off from a harsh sob. I hold out the letter to her. I watch silently as she reads it over. I can remember every word of his messy writing:

_Sakuno,_

_I was contemplating on whether to give this to you or not, but I realized that you are my friend as much as the guys are. I don't want to alarm you, but there isn't much hope in succeeding in that wish. Sakuno, I have cancer. Right now I am in the hospital, room 14B. I would appreciate it if you visited me but could handle you not. You should know that I am not going to live through this. The cancer I have is in my both my lungs, explaining why I was so easily taken by coughing fits and lack of oxygen. I thought about how I should write this, but unfortunately this was the best I could come up with. I just wish I could tell you something, but now I can't. Sorry. I think you were the hardest person to explain this to, but one of the most important. You are my newest friend, but a good one. I hope this won't be too dramatic for you. But you must assure me in one thing. Whatever happens, you have to move on. I don't like it when you dwell on something you had no power to change. If you don't come, let me say this now…I'll miss you, Sakuno. Forever and for always!_

_Regrettably (Having to tell you this monstrosity, that is),_

_Eiji Kikumaru_

"Oh!" was all she could say as she set the letter on my dresser. "Oh!" Sumire leans heavily against my wall, the shock enveloping her. Only her shocked breathe and my soft sobs filled the room. The same thoughts were running through everybody's mind…even Eiji's. 'Eiji has cancer. He knows he's going to die soon.'

Eiji can't die! I…I love him! I finally realize that now. I love Eiji. I don't like Ryoma like Tomoya says. It's Eiji I love! I just wish I found out sooner when I could have told him without knowing nothing would ever happen between us. "Why, Eiji?" I sob. It was the exact same thing that I said when I read the letter the first time.

_I just wish I could tell you something, but now I can't. Sorry. I think you were the hardest person to explain this to, but one of the most important. You are my newest friend, but a good one._

What did he want to tell me? What was it?

_But you must assure me in one thing. Whatever happens, you have to move on._

How am I supposed to move on, Eiji? How?

_I'll miss you, Sakuno. Forever and for always!_

I'll miss you, too, Eiji. I'll miss you, too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Sumire's POV)

I can't believe it! I WON'T! Eiji is alive and well! This has to be a dream. No way is Seigaku's acrobat, jokester, friend and spirit is lying on his deathbed right now! 'But it's true…' a part of me seems to say. I know it's true.

Eiji is one of the members that I never really talk to. He's one I much prefer to watch. When he's playing tennis with his amazing acrobatic skills, or just playing around. You have to notice his incredible spirit! I'm afraid to admit that he has finally met his match, though.

"No…not him…" And Sakuno…she's completely distraught about this. I should have realized earlier on about her feelings for the red-head. It was fairly obvious. But this time it's true, unlike the childish crush she had on Ryoma. She loves Eiji, but now it's too late for that to grow into anything. Young love never to come to life!

"Sakuno…" I murmur sadly. I sit beside her and wrap my arms around her shaking form.

"What…can we do…Grandma…?" her frailvoice asks. I look down as her chocolate eyes are veiled wih even more tears. "What?" she gently demands.

I hug her tightly before replying, "We be strong for him. We visit him to let him know we care." Eiji…be strong for us!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_SORRY! It's an Eiji X Sakuno pairing. Sorry!_**

**_Pack of Sakuno X Eiji haters spot me._**

**_Pack/mob: GET HER!_**

**_Pack/mob: chuck manga at me._**

**_Pack/mob: GET HER!_**

**_ME: STOP OR ELSE I DISCONTINUE THIS FANFIC!_**

**_Gundam Seed Destiny volume 2 book falls infront of me._**

**_ME: Excuse me?_**

**_Random Sakuno X Eiji hater: SORRY!_**

**_ME: Whatever._**

**_ME: Slip manga into my jacket as I look at the others._**

**_ME: SWEET! PRINCE OF TENNIS VOLUME 14!_**

**_Same Random Sakuno X Eiji hater: GIVE THAT BACK!_**

**_ME: DISCONTINUE!_**

**_Same Random Sakuno X Eiji hater: SORRY!_**

**_Me: READ AND REVIEW!_**


	10. A Friendly Visit

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

**_Me no own story or poem_**

_**So you cannot sue**_

**-By some random person out there…not me

* * *

**

The Kikumaru Family 

Oldest Son – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22

Older Son – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18

Oldest Daughter – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19

Youngest Daughter – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15

Youngest son - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14

Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39

Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41

Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55

Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61

The Ryuzaki's

Grandmother –Sumire Ryuzaki – Age 64

Father – Hiroshi Ryuzaki – Age 41 

Mother – Sakura Ryuzaki – Age 38

Son - Aki Ryuzaki – Age 16

Daughter - Sakuno Ryuzaki Age 12

* * *

**Chapter 10 – A Friendly Visit**

(Sakuno's POV)

I jump as my grandma parks the car outside the white hospital building. This is it. I'm going to visit Eiji now…god! I'm nervous about this. I can understand it, too. I don't know what I'll find up there!

"We're here, Sakuno," Sumire says as she sets a comforting hand on my shoulder. She smiles and quietly says, "You have to be brave, Sakuno. For Eiji's sake…"

"Ya, Grandma," I lightly agree. Eiji wouldn't want to be all alone. He'll like that I'm visiting him. I'm so nervous, though! "Let's go…"

"Wait! How 'bout you give him this?" I look at what she was carrying and gasp softly. In her hands was a vase filled with colorful wildflowers. Eiji will LOVE them! She grins and hands them to me. "You're his friend, are you not, Sakuno?" She sniggers at my sheepish grin. "Now come on! Quickly now…"

(Eiji's POV)

I finally managed to coax Akio into going home. I want his company and all, but he needs food and rest! He comes her after work, skips supper and stays an hour or two after visiting hours. The staff here let him. This time I made him go home at five, 3 hours before visiting time is done. I have to admit, though, I AM lonely!

"Eiji-kun?" I look up, recognizing the timid voice right away. "These are for you, Eiji-kun…" she says, a pale blush lining her cheeks softly. From the sight of blue, green, red, pink, orange, yellow, and white flowers I almost didn't catch the 'kun' added onto my name.

I smile brightly up at her. "Thank you, Sakuno-Chan! They're so pretty! Thanks for visiting me, too. I hope I didn't scare you too much." I get up and set the vase on the table by my bed. On it sat roses from my mom and dad; a white teddy bear from Akio; and a vase of carnations from Kenda, Yasu, and Cho. I love my team's gift, though. They sent me tons of little paper cranes of all colors. They got that idea from Sadako and The 1000 Paper Cranes. That's such a good story!

"Hello, Eiji…" I turn from the table to see Sumire Ryusuke walk through the door. "You look cheery today, don't you think?" She winks and her smile gets wider. Sometimes that lady knows TOO much for her own good!

"Hoi, hoi, Coachie!" I chirp, plunking down on my bed. "Ya! I'm happy! Half the team already visited me today. So fun, nya!" My smile widens as she hands me an envelope. "Thanks, Coach!" I open the envelope and slip a card out.

'_You will be missed forever…_' It read on the front. Beneath it was a lovely drawing of a rose inside a heart. I turn to the inside. '_I don't know you that well, but I do know it is impossible to hate you. I also know that everyone will miss you. Miss your bright smile, your incredible spirit, your helpfulness, your friendship and mostly your love.'_

'_Sincerely,_

_Sumire Ryusuke.'_

On the page across was a picture of the team and Sakuno. On the right side was a serious Bucho; Fuji was next to him, the common smile and closed eyes on his face; Kaidoh stood next, slightly wary of the grinning Inui who in turn had his arm around the snake-like boy's shoulders; then it was me. I had a cheerful grin on my face as I hugged O'Chibi gently; O'Chibi looked amused and was being given bunny ears by Momo; Momo stood beside O'Chibi with an idiotic grin on his face; Kuwamura stood beside Momo, he seemed as if he was taking protection by the coach; she stood with an arm around Taka-san and Sakuno.

I smile and hug her quickly. "Thanks, Coach!" I show Sakuno who smiles at the memory. I then set the card beside Sakuno's flowers. "Thank you…both of you…"

"Well…I hope you to don't mind, but I have to go pick up some medicine for my careless daughter! Eiji, keep Sakuno company please! I'll be back in an hour or so." Sumire smiles a knowing smile. "Have fun!" She quickly slips out the hospital room door.

"Oh!" Sakuno gasps, startled at her Grandmother's sudden disappearance. "She's quick…"

"She moves too fast to be an elderly lady, nya…" I agree, a shocked grin covering my face. "She sure is special, ain't she? You're sure lucky to have known her for so long, nya!" I joke, sitting back on the bed.

"Hey…Eiji-kun? You ok? You look exhausted!" Sakuno settles down on the bed beside me. "Your voice is a bit hoarse, too…" She places her hand on my shoulder.

"Ya…Doc said I'll experience sleepiness and a hoarse voice from time to time. Part of the cancer, he said." My voice shakes on the word 'cancer'. I'm still scared!

"You should get some rest!" she insists, pushing me softly onto my bed so my head lands softly on the white (Blah! Too much white, nya!) pillow. "And don't even argue how it's impolite to sleep with a guest here! I want you to be as rested as you can be," she warns in a soft, sad voice. "Get some sleep."

"Fi–" My voice is broken by a soft yawn. "Fine…" I lean up and hug her softly. "Good-night, Sakuno-Chan!" I chirp wearily, losing myself in sleep.

(Sakuno's POV)

I rest gently on the edge of his bed, my fingers playing with his ruby-colored bangs. He looks so peaceful his eyes closed, his breathing even with sleep. He also looks frail. I can see that he has lost some weight since I first really talked to him that afternoon when we literally bumped into each other. He also lost his immaturity. He understands everything and is trying to act strong for those around him.

"Eiji…" I mumble, my fingers resting on his cheek. Bad things are happening to the person who deserves the very best.

I finally notice the blue and white hat resting on the gift table. Ryoma believes in him…just as I do.

* * *

_**Chapter 10 done. Sorry for not updating!**_


	11. Brotherly Love

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**Disclaimer: **

_**Roses are red**_

_**Violets are blue**_

_**Me no own story or poem**_

_**So you cannot sue**_

**-By some random person out there…not me

* * *

**

The Kikumaru Family 

Oldest Son – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22

Older Son – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18

Oldest Daughter – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19

Youngest Daughter – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15

Youngest son - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14

Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39

Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41

Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55

Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Brotherly Love**

(Akio's POV)

"Eiji?" My youngest brother has somehow managed to pull me onto the hospital bed and curl around my side. "How on Earth did you manage this?" I laugh.

Eiji grins and looks up at me through weary eyes. "Practice…" I mumbles cheerfully. He crawls over and lays effortlessly beside me. "Comfy…"

Even though I am amused at his behaviors…I'm worried. His breathing is ragged and his voice is hoarse. Not to mention how exhausted and weak he is! I'm scared for him…

"Augh!" I jump when I hear his short gasp of pain. He grips my shirt tightly. Sweat drips down his face and his eyes are closed tightly in, what I guess, pain.

"Eiji!" I cry out. I gently move him so that he is resting tensely on my lap. "Shh…Eiji! The pain will pass! It'll pass…" I try hard not to let the terror enter my voice.

"Akio? What's…gonna…happen to…me…" Eiji questions lightly. "I;m going to…die…no?" I can't stand to hear my baby brother talk like this! "Akio…I–I lover you…Akio…"

I bite me lip roughly. "E-Eiji! Don't talk like that!" I insist. My face is pale. "Stop it! You're not going to die, Eiji! Stop talking like that!"

"A-Akio…don't cry…please…I can't stand it…if I see…you cry…" he says through harsh breaths. "D–" He gasps harshly, holding back a deep sob. "Please…don't cry!" Tears run down from his pure blue eyes. "For…me, Akio!" he chokes out.

"Eiji! Stop this please!" I wipe away some off the liquid off of his face. "Please, Eiji!" I can feel my own eyes filling with tears as I hug my dieing brother.

"Akio…I…love you…and the rest…" he murmurs, his eyes drifting closed. Then he was silent. Eiji was completely silent!

It all hit me when his heart moniter made one endless, lone beep. "Eiji? Eiji…wake up! Eiji…no…you can't…" Tears slip down my pale face as I hug his limp form close to my chest. "Eiji!"

Hands grasp my wrists and pull me away from my brother. I do what I know I must do; I fight. I have to stay by Eiji! "Eiji! Eiji, please wake up!" I sob out, struggling against the doctors and nurses. "Eiji!" My baby brother…my baby brother who was always so full of life…is dead… "EIJI!"

* * *

_**T.T I AM SO SORRY! I killed Eiji! No! Eiji! **_


	12. Sorrow, Confusion and Denial

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. If I did…well…you saw the damage in the last chapter..._**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Kikumaru Family**

Oldest Son – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22

Older Son – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18

Oldest Daughter – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19

Youngest Daughter – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15

Youngest son - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14

Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39

Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41

Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55

Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61

**The Fuji Family**

Mother – Hoshi Fuji – Age 37

Oldest Daughter – Kimiko Fuji – Age 21

Older son – Shusuke Fuji – Age 14

Youngest son – Yuuta Fuji – Age 13

**The Momoshiro Family**

Stepfather – Kichiro Momoshiro – Age 39

Son – Takashi Momoshiro – 13

**The Kaidoh Family**

Mother – Chiyo Kaidoh – Age 29

Son – Kaoru Kaidoh – Age 13

**The Kuwamura Family**

Father - Hotaka Kuwamura – Age 41

Son - Takashi Kuwamura – Age 14

**The Kunimitsu Family**

Father – Naoki Kunimitsu – Age 35

Mother – Aimi Kunimitsu – Age 34

Daughter – Yumiko Kunimitsu – Age 17

Son – Tezuka Kunimitsu – Age 15

Grandfather – Taro Kunimitsu – Age 57

Grandmother – Kiku Tezuka – Age 53

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 12 – Sorrow, Confusion and Denial**

_(Akio's POV)_

"Eiji…" I mumble. Mom, Akemi, hugs me tightly. "Why are you gone?" my voice was blank, emotionless. "Why? You were too young…" Tears slip from my dazed eyes. "Eiji…"

Dad, Daiki, carefully sits beside me. "No person, young or old, should have to see someone pass in his or her very arms…" he murmurs. I agree full-heartedly.

"Why?" Cho sobs. She clutched onto Daiki's arm. "Why Eiji? He was only too nice!" She barely makes sense, but I understand her perfectly. 'Why Eiji? The only crime he committed was being too nice.'

"I can't believe the squirt is…" Kenta broke into a deep sob. "Seems like yesterday I had stolen his tennis racket and he had to chase me all over the house to get it back!" Tears run down his face fluently.

Yasu, Grandma Naomi and Grandpa Isamu were completely silent. They were all holding back tears. Yasu broke first.

"Eiji! Why you?" she screams. We all look at the normally quiet girl understandingly. "W-why?" she whispers. Cho moves and my sisters hug tightly.

"Eiji…why?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Fuji's POV)_

"YAHHHH!" I scream. "AHHHH!" The anguish in my voice is almost suffocating me. "WHY?" I cry, slamming my fists on my bed. "Why?" I crumple to the floor crying, muttering why over and over again.

"SHUSUKE!" Kimiko cries from outside my door. I had holed myself in my room with the door locked and a trunk full of books pushed in front. She couldn't get in. "Come out!"

I can't. I numbly look at the door. Tears run down my face; from my pale blue eyes so much like his, down my damp cheeks, over my lips where my usual smile had faded into a thin line, and passed my chin.

"Eiji…" I mumble under my sister's futile screams and pleas.

"Big Brother?" The uncertainty in Yuuta's voice caught me. "Can I come in?" Since when was he home? He was supposed to be at St. Rudolf's!

I run to the door, push the trunk aside and pull my surprised brother in. Quickly, I close the door, lock it and push the chest back in front before Kimiko could react.

"Sh-Shusuke?" Yuuta gapes, taken in my appearance. He carefully raises a shaky hand and wipes some of my tears away. "You…you're crying. For…Kikumaru-san?"

"Yes…" I sob. He hugs me and I cry heavily into him. "Yuuta, Eiji's g-gone!" I cry even harder at my words. "Gone…forever…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Oishi's POV)_

"Eiji?" I question. "Eiji's…dead?" I burry my head into my knees. "W-why?" I deftly kick the tin container we always met at. That is, grade 3 up to now.

"What are you doing up there?" came a grumpy man's voice. He looks up to see me sitting on top of the container.

"Mourning a friend's death, jack-ass!" I snap. "Leave me alone!" That shut him up! Stupid old man!

"Why I never!" the man retorts. He cusses slightly and storms off. Thank god…

Eiji…I'm not acting like myself at all, am I?" I mutter roughly. I brush off some dirt from my clothing. I feel strangely distant, like someone is possessing me. That would explain my behavior and all.

"Eiji died…yet I ain't crying. Why can't I cry? My best friend died…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Sakuno's POV)_

I sat still on my bed bawling my eyes out. It's as if a dam burst and my eyes were flooding!

"Sakuno, honey…" Grandma Sumire is hugging me tightly. I can tell that she, too, is holding back tears. "Oh…"

"It shouldn't have been Eiji! He was too nice to…pass on." I can't say the word 'die'. It's too harsh a reality. "This sucks, Grandma! This really sucks…"

My grandmother smiles bitterly. "Sucks…only scratches the surface, dear," she murmurs. I look up to see tears filling her eyes. "I agree, though. Why Kikumaru-kun?"

I loved him! LOVE him. Why did Eiji leave me all alone? "WHY?" I scream suddenly. "Why?" I shudder and bawl into Sumire's shoulder. "Why Eiji? He did nothing wrong…" I mumble. "Why?"

"I just don't know, sweetie. I just don't know…"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Ryoma's POV)_

"Kalpin?" I look dimly at the Himalayan cat trying to jump onto my lap. "What are you doing, Kalpin?" I am sitting on the ledge of my window. Kalpin meows from the floor. I laugh weakly.

"Merow!" I look down. That was one loud meow! I laugh imperceptibly again.

"Kalpin…Eiji-sempai died yesterday, you know? It…it really hurts. What am I supposed to do?" I whisper, plucking the cat off of the floor before settling him on my lap. "Eiji-sempai…I really miss him, Kalpin."

The Himalayan cat rubs against me slightly. Meowing once, he curls up on my lap.

"Kalpin…" I murmur, petting him softly. "What's going to happen now? Eiji-sempai is dead and gone…" Kalpin brushes his tail around my arm. "What will happen without Eiji-sempai?"

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Momo's POV)_

"W-what?" I look lifelessly down at the letter in my hands. "N-no way!" I cry in denial. "Not Eiji-sempai!"

_Dear Takashi Momoshiro,_

_I know you are friends with Eiji. I regret having to inform you, but today (May 9th) Eiji passed away. I know he would have liked to say goodbye to his friends, but I was the only one there at the time. He would like you not to be too sad. _

_With deep sorrow,_

_Akio Kikumaru_

"No! Akio…you're lying! You have to be! No way is Eiji-sempai gone! NO WAY!" I shout. "No…"

"Momo! What's wrong?" I look through tears to see my stepfather, Kichiro, run in. He takes the letter out of my hand and skims over it. "Eiji? The friend you skiffed burgers from almost everyday?" he questions hesitantly.

"Y-ya!" I hug him tightly. After mom died, he seems to have become my real father. "D-dad…Eiji's…" I weep deeply and continue to cry.

"Shhhh…" Kichiro coos. He doesn't say it will be ok or any of that jazz. He just hugs me.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_(Kaidoh's POV)_

I scowl at the letter. Sempai is not dead. "That guy is crazy thinking Sempai is gone," I growl. I have to reason, though. It's Eiji's brother…and the page has tearstains on it. "Sempai's dead? Impossible!" I never visited him. I didn't have the chance to say goodbye.

"I'm going out for an hour or two!" I call out to Chiyo. Doesn't really matter. She's probably wasted-drunk anyway. I heard a groan confirming my suspicion.

As soon as I get outside I can't help but breath in the chilly, yet clean air. My house just smells like alcohol and cigarette smoke.

I run the normal 4 km much faster than I normally do. Eiji's dead. "He's not!" I mutter, ignoring the stares I collected. I convince myself that Eiji's alive. He's just gotten a week-flu and is stuck at home.

"Kaidoh!" I look up to see the data-man on our team run up to me. He's going to replace…no! Eiji is alive! He doesn't need to be replaced. "Running early, hmm?" For once he didn't write it down. Actually, he didn't even have his book with him. Strange…

"Ah…yes, Inui-sempai. I am…" I look down at my feet. "I just…you know…had to get away from Chiyo for a while. She's drunk again. Some mother she is…"

_(Inui's POV)_

"And about Eiji, no?" I inquire softly. Kaidoh…he looks so troubled right now. Probably doesn't know what to do…

"Huh? Eiji-sempai?" I'm stunned. He doesn't seem to know about Eiji dying. "Why? All that's wrong is that he's got the flu…" he murmurs, confusion written all over his face.

He convinced himself that Eiji's alive? That is not like that Kaidoh I know…"Kaidoh, Eiji's dead. I hurts, but you have to accept it!" I tell him. He looks dumbfounded at me. "You have to!"

"Eiji-sempai's not dead. Why would you think that? Sure…he's slightly sick, but not dead," he informs me. He fiddles with a piece of the green bandana that adorns his head. "Eiji-sempai's not dead. I saw him a few days ago. He is fine…" Kaidoh's dark eyes widen in fear. Eiji-sempai's alive, Inui-sempai. ALIVE!" The snake-like boy turns and dashes away from me.

"KAIDOH!" I cry desperately. Accept the reality, no matter how harsh it is!" I wish he were alive too, Kaidoh…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Kuwamura's POV)_

"Dad?" My voice is even more timid than normal. I walk over to the dark-wooded counter my father was standing at. "E-Eiji…Eiji passed away yesterday!" I blurt out, tears running down already damp cheeks. I grab the blue dish cloth and help him clean the dishes. The shop closed about 10 minutes ago.

My father's eyes widen as he drops the pot he was washing with a clang. The ringing filled the silent room for a few seconds. "Cat-boy?" Hotaka whispers. It was more of a statement than a question.

I look down with bury eyes, catching sight of my blue and white running shoes. Dad really liked Eiji. Even gave him a nickname! "Y-yes…" I stutter as I bend down to pick up the pot.

Silence envelopes the room. Just me and my old man cleaning up while slot in out own sad thoughts.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_(Tezuka's POV)_

Eiji…dead? That couldn't be right. He didn't look THAT bad in the hospital just over a when we visited him. How can he be gone so fast?

"Eiji…" I don't realize that I had spoken out loud.

"Tezuka-kun?" Yumiko questions softly. She places a sisterly hand on my shoulder. "Eiji passed away, right? I saw the envelope and then your face…"

"Uh…ya…he has…" I murmur as my older sister pulled me into a hug. Last person who has hugged me was Eiji…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Ok…that's the reactions of the people closest to Eiji. I will update soon…hopefully. (Sweat drop)_**


	13. A Worthy Idea

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. If I did…well…you saw the damage…_**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The Fuji's**

Mother – Hoshi Fuji – Age 37

Oldest Daughter – Kimiko Fuji – Age 21

Older son – Shusuke Fuji – Age 14

Youngest son – Yuuta Fuji – Age 13

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 13 – A Worthy Idea**

(Sakuno's POV)

"We're having a memorial for Eiji-san," I explain softly to the members of the boys' tennis team. Well…everyone who is there. Kaidoh-sempai had stormed off as soon as I mentioned Eiji-san's death, claiming that Eiji-san was just at home sick. Fuji-sempai hasn't been at school at all this week.

Sumire walks up beside me. "Yes…Sakuno thinks that since he meant so much for us and the school, we should do something for him," she informs them as I hide a blush. "It's a good idea. We can raise money there to help find a cure for cancer, as well…"

Oishi smiles sadly, but nods. "Yes…it's a good idea. Eiji would have wanted it…" he murmurs. "I miss him so much…" Nobody comments, but it is obvious that Oishi isn't alone. Since Eiji died, Oishi-sempai has been easy to anger.

"S–" Tezuka's voice cracks from lack of use. Everyone looks at him stunned. He hasn't said a word to us since Eiji passed away. "Someone should inform Shusuke. He'd like to help out…" He falls back into a depressed silence.

"I…I'll phone him," Ryoma pipes up.

Kuwamura counters him. "It's ok, Echizen-kun. I'll inform him. He hasn't been answering his calls, you see." He smiles softly at the young prodigy.

"'Kay…" Ryoma mutters nonchalantly. He looks strange without his trademark hat. When I asked about it, he dismissed it off with 'It's Eiji-sempai's now.'

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Kuwamura's POV)

I sigh as I walk up Fuji's front steps. I'm nervous. Will he even agree to talk to me? Why'd I have to volunteer? I knock on the blue wooden door.

"Um…" The door opens to show the younger brother of Fuji. I thought Yuuta stayed at St. Rudolph…"Kuwamura-san? You want to talk to my older brother, right?" he questions politely. I nod slightly. "Here…but be ready for what you may see…ok?" He had a nervous, depressed tone in his voice.

Yuuta leads me up to Fuji's room. Rapping on the door gently, he says, "Fuji…Kuwamura's here to see you. Will you talk to him?" I could here a light, muffled ''Kay.' "Go ahead…" Yuuta murmurs, slipping the door open.

"Thank you, Yuuta-san." I bow slightly before stepping into the pitch-black room. I could see a figure huddled at the foot of the bed. "Shusuke-san?"

Fuji looks up and smiles, relieved. "Taka-kun…I look horrible, don't I?" He does. His hair is tangled and dirty, his pajamas are wrinkled, and he has dark rings around his eyes and his cheeks a strongly tear-stained. "It…hurts…" he murmurs awkwardly.

"yes…I never thought it would happen…" I agree sadly. I sit down next to him, moving some of the clutter. "Sakuno-chan decided we should have a school memorial for what Eiji did. We will raise money for cancer there, as well. Do you like it?"

He smiles again, eyes still open. "Yes…Eiji deserves that at least. He deserves so much more, though," he murmurs hoarsely. "When is it?"

"Uh…" Truth be told, she never told us when..or where, but I suppose it would be held at the school. My pshone beeps. "A text message!"

_Kuwamura-Sempai,_

_Sakuno decided to have the memorial on Monday at the school right at 1. It's Thursday now, so that means in four days. Ryuzaki-sensei convinced the principal a few minutes ago. Tell Fuji-Sempai that!_

_Momo_

"Wow…" Fuji murmurs lightly. He is looking over my shoulder at the message. "Pretty lucky there, Taka-san!" He pretends to be fine as he hits my shoulder gently. "So…Monday at one?"

I glance over at him. His smile had disappeared and his eyes were closed. He looks exhausted! "are you coming to school tomorrow?" I question, curious as to the answer.

"Nuh-uh…" he sighs. He looks at me with blue yes so much like Eiji-san's. "Will you bring me this week's homework, though? I'd like it if I could catch up this weekend. I'll be there on Monday. Ok?" I nod slightly.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_Ok! Whoo! 2 chapters of Beyblade MSN and this chapter all updated tonight! I did GOOD! Now since the Buckley's (Blah) and tylonol in my system for my sore throat and headache…me fall unconscious now. I hate being sick! Help make me feel better with reviews! (I know that they won't do anything for my health…but they'll sure cheer me up!)_**

**_Ja ne!_**


	14. Memorial

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis. If I did…well…you saw the damage… 

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Kikumaru Family 

Oldest Son – Akio Kikumaru - Age 22

Older Son – Kenta Kikumaru - Age 18

Oldest Daughter – Cho Kikumaru - Age 19

Youngest Daughter – Yasu Kikumaru - Age 15

Youngest son - Eiji Kikumaru - Age 14

Mother – Akemi Kikumaru – Age 39

Father – Daiki Kikumaru – Age 41

Grandmother – Naomi Kikumaru – Age 55

Grandfather – Isamu Kikumaru – Age 61

The Fuji's Mother – Hoshi Fuji – Age 37 

Oldest Daughter – Kimiko Fuji – Age 21

Older son – Shusuke Fuji – Age 14

Youngest son – Yuuta Fuji – Age 13

The Momoshiro's 

Stepfather – Kichiro Momoshiro – Age 39

Son – Takashi Momoshiro – 13

The Kaidoh's 

Mother – Chiyo Kaidoh – Age 29

Son – Kaoru Kaidoh – Age 13

Kuwamura's Father - Hotaka Kuwamura – Age 41 

Son - Takashi Kuwamura – Age 14

**The Tezuka's **

Father – Naoki Tezuka – Age 35

Mother – Aimi Tezuka – Age 34

Daughter – Yumiko Tezuka – Age 17

Son – Kunimitsu Tezuka – Age 15

Grandfather – Taro Tezuka – Age 57

Grandmother – Kiku Tezuka – Age 53

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chapter 14 – Memorial 

(Sunday morning) (Inui's POV)

"Kaidoh…" I say loudly, catching the desperately denial teen's attention. "You have to understand, Eiji is–"

"LALALALALA!" he cries, cutting me off rudely. He puts his hands over his ears and closes his eyes. "Lalalalalalala! I am NOT listening!" he shouts, ignoring my every word.

"Kaidoh!" Tezuka says firmly. He walks over to him and yanks his arms away from his ears.

"But Bucho!" Kaidoh protests childishly. He looks up into the non-giving eyes of the captain. "It's not true…it can't be…"

"Kaidoh…listen. Eiji has passed away. You have to admit that; for yourself and for him. He wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself." Tezuka lets go of Kaidoh's arms. "Admit it to yourself!" He turns and walks in the other direction, going to help Akio and Kenta with the memorial table.

"Inui?" I turn to the sad looking Kaidoh. "He's telling the truth…isn't he…?" I look into uncertain eyes.

"Yes…unfortunately…" I murmur. I smile forlornly at him. "We'll get through this. I'm glad you admitted it finally…"I hug him slightly. Surprisingly, he doesn't pull back.

"So am I…it makes everything seem…slightly better…" he murmurs, resting against me. Although he doesn't hug me back, this is quite a lot for Kaoru. "Why?"

"Don't know…"

"For once…" he sniggers sadly, pulling away from my grasp finally. "I have to go now…Chiyo might kill me if I'm late…"

I watch him hurry home. "Stupid drunk!" I curse at Chiyo Kaidoh. "I feel sorry for him. No wonder he's so distant…having that drunk, druggie for a mother!"

(Monday, 1:00 PM) (Fuji's POV)

"I'm here for you, Eiji…" I murmur, looking up at the sky.

"Eiji was everything. He was kind, an excellent athlete, humorous, a great friend, and an all-around lovable guy. It seems cruel that The Lord had to take him away from us. He was too young. I never imagined that I would have to live longer than him. I always thought that since I was eight years older, I would pass on first," Akio says to the crowd.

"I'd go up there too, Eiji, but it just seems to soon…" I admit aloud, mumbling to a friend that is gone forever. "Why'd you have to leave me alone like this?" Tears fill my eyes, but I quickly force them back.

I glance over through the crowd. I could see Sakuno sitting all alone, crying silently. I walk over to her.

"Sakuno-chan? Do you need some company?" I question softly, watching as her chocolate-eyes widen in surprise.

"Fuji-sempai! You scared me!" she cries out, rubbing vigorously at the tears on her face.

"It's alright," I mutter, sitting down beside her. "You don't have to hide your tears." Tears fill up my eyes again and this time I let them roll down my cheeks. "It will make things worse if you hide them. You'll feel worse…"

"Fuji-sempai…" she whispers, shocked that I'm openly showing my tears. "You're right…"

I hug her and let her sob into my shoulder. "It's gonna be ok…" I coo into her ear. "He doesn't want us to be sad forever." We sat like that through the whole ceremony, crying and hugging each other.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok…short but I really don't know what a ceremony like that is about. Please don't get mad! And no, Sakuno and Fuji won't be a couple!

Next chapter is the last one! It's an epilogue…what happens five years after. Please read and review!


	15. Epilogue

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing!**

_**Ok! This is the final chapter. This is an epilogue for 5 years after Eiji's death. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. You have seen the damage.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue**

(Five years later)

On a rainy day in May, at a cemetery in Tokyo, you could see a figure standing at one of the tombstones. Unlike the other tombstones, this one was very well kept, meaning that people must visit it often…or a person visited often, most likely the one standing in the rain.

The person had a hood covering over the dripping hair, so you couldn't see whether it was a guy or a girl. "Eiji…you left us all alone…" the voice murmurs. From what you hear, it's a young man's voice. A sad frown is covering his lips as his bangs fall into his eyes, dripping. "I'm sorry for not visiting you since the funeral. I…just couldn't, Eiji. It hurt too much. I finally came, though. I…hope you can forgive the neglect I have done toward you." The man pulls of his hood, revealing mid-neck length hair in a golden-brown. It was Shusuke Fuji.

"I'll summarize how my life has gone since you left, ok? I know you'd like to know. After you died, Seigaku had worked hard to win the nationals in your name. We succeeded in that. After that, we all split our ways. I left to Gakkan Urayasu High. Their tennis team was pretty good. I had bumped into Tezuka-san in the nationals. Our team lost. His team made it to second. We beat them the next year and made it to first. Then, all of our seniors left and some less-than satisfactory newbies joined. We never made it to the nationals that year. In University I had met up with Oishi-san, Kuwamura-san, Inui-san and Tezuka-san."

Fuji frowns a bit more deeply. "I regret to inform you that Oishi-san has quit playing. He couldn't bear to play without you. That's what he told us. The others, though, are on the team. We won the Worlds last year. This year, we are planning to do it again. Kaidoh-kun and Momo-kun are on our team now. We're waiting for Ryoma-kun to get here next year. The only people missing from Seigaku are the Golden pair, you and Oishi-san."

"I…have to go, though. I have practice now. Tezuka's the co-captain!" Fuji's forced smile fades. He sets his hand on the stone. "I'll miss you, Eiji. Rest in peace, my friend." The man sets a bouquet of pink carnations, crocuses, cyclamens, iris, some tea-colored roses, mixed zinnias, and one yellow zinnia onto the ground before the tombstone. (Name meanings are at the bottom.) The bouquet had cost the man a fortune, but he sets it on the ground with a smile. "Farewell…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shortly after the man left, a teenage girl walks over with a flower bouquet in hand. She stops in front of the already visited grave. "Somebody most have come today, and by the looks of the flowers there, they thought you to be really important. It was either your family or one of the Seigaku members. Grandmother would have told me if she visited you." Sakuno Ryuzaki smiles forlornly.

"I…Ryoma asked me to be his girlfriend 3 months ago. I said yes. Even though I love him a lot, I won't ever get over you. You were my first true love, Eiji, and because of that, you'll always be first in my heart. Ryoma understands that, too. He misses you almost half as much as I do. And that's a lot! I miss you more than anything in the whole world. If you lived…I would have asked you out if you didn't ask me!" She smiles up at the sky. "I love you, Eiji. I miss you! I…better go, though. I must look like an idiot, standing here talking to someone who passed away 5 years ago! No offense!" She sets down another bouquet. "Here…for you." She then sets down another bouquet. "This is a memory for you." She turns and hurries toward Ryoma's cousin's car. Nanako was giving her and Ryoma a lift to their date.

Next to Fuji's bouquet lay a bouquet of pink camellias, red carnations, daffodils, forget-me-nots, orange blossoms, a yellow tulip, and a single rose. Beside that lay was a familiar bouquet of wild flowers, the very same flowers she gave him when he was in the hospital.

_I love you too, Sakuno…_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Ok! There's the final chapter! Whew! Done! The final line was from the spirit of Eiji, if you didn't catch it. I THINK I made it obvious enough! XD **_

**Flower meanings**

pink carnation - I'll Never Forget You,

crocus - Cheerfulness

cyclamen - Good-bye

iris - Your Friendship Means so Much to Me

tea-colored rose - I'll Remember Always

mixed zinnia - Thinking (or In Memory) of an Absent Friend

yellow zinnia - Daily Remembrance

pink camellia - Longing for you

red carnation - My Heart Aches For You

daffodil - The Sun is Always Shining when I'm with You

forget-me-not - True Love, Memories

orange blossom - Eternal Love

yellow tulip - There's Sunshine in Your Smile

single rose - I Love You, I Still Love You

_**Sorry if any of these are wrong. I looked them up the best I could. The finale of my story, if I get enough reviews I MAY consider putting up the rest of Seigaku's reactions.**_

_**Ja ne!**_


	16. Epilogue 2

**Seeing, REALLY Seeing**

_**Ok! Ahotep wanted to see the other regulars' reactions, so here it is! Also...any spelling or grammer issues...blame it on WordPad...it has no spellcheck!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own PoT. You have seen the damage.**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Epilogue Part 2**

Tezuka stands in front of the gravestone, covered with two expensive and huge bouquets. 'Sakuno-chan and Fuji-kun must have visited...' he thinks sadly. He kneels down in front of the stone, planning to stay for awhile. 'Fuji-kun hasn't visited since the funeral I believe. He must have finally gained enough courage to do so...' He sets a small bouguet of pink carnations (I'll never forget you) onto of the huge ones. 'Seems like we have had the same idea for going today. Finished the World's so we want to celebrate with him...' "This is for you, Kikumaru-kun..." he murmurs softly.

The young man explains from where he left off, University. "I decided to go to Tokyo University. Oishi-kun, Kuwamura-kun, Inui-kun, and Fuji-kun are there, as well. We all leapt right into the tennis team except for Oishi-kun. He didn't have the courage to pick up a racket again. He's taking Biology now...he's really good at it. Fuji-kun and I are the ultimate rivals on the team, but not as openly as Kaidoh-kun and Momo-kun were in Seigaku. We beat the World's last year. You would have loved to see Atobe's face when I beat him. It was even funnier when he saw us on TV. He's at a school in the United States," he explains.

Tezuka reaches his hand out to trace the name in the stone. His finger halts at the K. "Eiji Kikumaru; 1987 to 2001. The light of our lives," he reads softly. "It's true...it seems so much darker without you here, Kikumaru-kun..." He stand up and wish him farewell.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On May 10th a young 18-year-old boy walks over to the stone. "Hi, Kikumaru-sempai. I came a day late, but yesterday held to much pain. I...I'm sorry. I should have believed it long before I did. It just hurt too much to accept." Kaidoh falls to his knees in front of the tombstone. "Why did it have to be you?" he whimpers softly. Kaidoh traces the engravings on the stone much like Tezuka had done the day earlier. The snake-like boy holds back tears. "Bye, Kikumaru-sempai..." he murmurs, knwoing it's well over time to say it. "I'll miss you..."

Kaidoh hears somebody come up beside him. Looking over, he sighs. "Momo..." he greets. The two haven't been fighting anymore. They are still rivals but much more compatible with eachother. "I miss him."

Momoshiro looks over at his rival. "I hope you do..." he retorts. He helps pull his doubles partner up off of the damp ground. "I see you came a day late, as well..." he murmurs. Kaidoh nods slowly. "I agree with your reasoning there...it hurt so much yesterday..." The two set their respectable bouquets on top of the wilting ones. Kaidoh's is a bouquet of cyclamens (Good-bye) and Momo's is made up of dark crimson roses (mourning). The two walk off, sorrow in their steps.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kuwamura walks over, smiling softly as he sees the teams' newest doubles pair walk away. "Surprising, eh, Eiji-kun?" he questions softly, standing in front of the stone. "I visit you twice every year...once on your birthday and once on the day after you're death. I can't seem to force myself to come on the nineth...other than that, I think I have finally gotten past it. I seem as if I can smile honestly again. I'll always miss you, though."

He smiles and looks behind him, catching sight of the data player. "Hello, Inui-san. Nice day...Eiji-kun would have enjoyed it..." he comments politely and truthfully. Inui nods, making up a few calculations. "I'm going to the restaurant after, want to join me?"

Inui smiles. "Of course...I came here to visit him and show him I care." He sets down a yellow tulip (There's Sunshine in Your Smile) down. He watches as Takashi sets a few mixed zinnias (In Memory of an Absent Friend). "Let's go, Kuwamura-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryoma stops at the grave. "Eiji-sempai...how are you?" he questions. The teenager kneels down and sets a lavender-colored heather (admiration) on top of the zinnias. "I envy you, sempai. You have the most beautiful girl in the whole world loving you more than anyone in the whole world. I wish she loved me like that, but I can understand...you were her true love. It's understandable. I miss you so much...I would rather you live and take her away from me than this," he whispers out. "I believed you'd live because of your undying spirit, but it gave out right at the end."

Tears escape his eyes as he punches the ground in anguish. "I need you back, Sempai. I need you back..." he murmurs, letting the moisture run down his face. "Why did you have to go? I need you here..." he sobs out. "Please come back..." In ten minutes the boy stops crying and gets up. "Sorry, but it hurts and always will, Sempai...Eiji..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The only one not to visit was Oishi who couldn't bear to. It hurt him much to much to even think about him, let alone visit him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(November 28)**_

Sakuno walks into the graveyard, clutching a pink camellia (Longing for you) to her chest. She hurries over to the stone. "Happy birthday, Eiji-kun. Aishiteru..." she whispers. She sets the flower down, smiling as she spots a pink carnation there. "Takeshi-san..." she says out, smiling. "He always, like me, comes here to celebrate your birthday. I have to go, though. Grandma Sumire is taking me to our cousin's house in China." She gets up and walks away. As if on impulse, she turns back...something none of them has donw before. She spots a redhead sitting on the grond, softly stroking the camellia. "Eiji..." she breathes out, not believeing her eyes. "EIJI!" She runs over to the surprised boy and kneels in front of him. He hasn't changed a day since his death except looking healthy again.

"Sakuno...you looked back? You're not supposed to! I'm supposed to not be seen!" he argues softly, looking up at the girl who looks three years older than him now. "But I am glad you did..." His cheery smile covers his lips as he says the words. He jolts as she throws herself into his chest, sobbing in joy. "I missed you..." he murmurs into her ear, hugging her back. "And I love you, as well. Aishiteru, Sakuno-chan..." He kisses her forehead gently, a blush covering his cheeks faintly.

"Eiji-kun..." she whispers, leaning up. Her lips claim his as his blush intenifies. She kisses him and puts all her love, longing and sorrow into it as he responds lightly and inexperiencedly. She parts and kisses his forehead and his cheek where the bandage is. "I miss you so much..." she whispers softly, hugging him. "I wish I told you that I love you before you died!" Sakuno rests on his chest for a few minutes. "I miss you, Eiji-koi..."

Eiji blushes deeply before pushing her off of his chest. "I have to go, Sakuno-chan. Ryoma said he envies me, but understands. He also called you the mose beautiful girl in the world...I agree! And I envy him for actually having you as his girlfriend. I love you..." he whispers. He starts fading. He grips her hand softly until he completely disapears, her hand holding nothing but air where his hand was. _I love you..._

Sakuno sighs happily, knowing that her love was returned. "I love you too, Eiji..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**And on that fluffy moment**__** our tale will end. Ja ne!**_


End file.
